


The Alpha Within: We Need to Talk

by ChrisVD



Series: The Alpha Within [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisVD/pseuds/ChrisVD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek pull their head's out of their asses. Everyone reacts. A plan is formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha Within: We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the short chapter. I was sick yesterday, and (I know excuses) it sorta caused me to lose focus. I'm better today. The chapter I'm writing tonight (will post tomorrow) will make up for it! Thanks for all the kudos! (Un-Beta'd. All mistakes are my own. I don't own Teen Wolf.) Enjoy!

Wait. Did Derek Hale just ask me to be his boyfriend? Am I dreaming? I must not have heard him correctly. “What,” I asked as eloquent as ever. “I asked if you wanted to be my boyfriend,” he replied in a calm tone. He looked the calmest I’ve ever seen him. “You mean like holding hands, kissing, movie dates, and snuggling kinda boyfriends,” I asked. Is this really happening? “That was implied when I said ‘boyfriend’, Stiles,” he says. I can’t help the smile that forms on my face. Holy crap. Derek Hale is asking if I’ll be his boyfriend. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into an embrace. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, Derek.”

We stay like that for a while. Derek is the one to break the silence. “We still need you downstairs.” I laughed. With everything that just happened, that was what he says. “I’m not an invalid or anything, but my legs fell asleep and I’ll need help up,” I say as he stands. He extends his arm and grabs my hand. With an ‘oomph’ I’m on my feet. I pull Derek into another embrace. I tilt my head and plant a kiss on his lips. This time it’s more passionate. He bites at my bottom lip, meaning he wants me to allow his tongue entrance. I pull away, not without a hurt look from Derek. “We’re needed downstairs, remember?” Realization washes over his face. I grin at that. I grab his hand and lead him downstairs.

When we got downstairs, we sat down on the couch. Everyone noticed that we were holding hands. “FINALLY,” Lydia yelled. Heat rises to my cheeks. I look around the room. Liam looks tired, Kira looks happy for us, Lydia looks like she knew all along, my dad looks exhausted, Parrish looked indifferent, Malia looks pissed, Braeden looks like she has something better to do, and Scott looks absolutely furious. After a few moments of silence, Derek speaks up. “Hey! We have a Were-Cetus on the loose! Can someone please relay our plan to Stiles?” Everyone shares looks between each other. “Well,” Lydia says, “Scott says that he picked up it’s scent. Scott and Liam are going to try tracking it in the North Side of town, while Derek and Malia search the South Side. Braeden, Parrish, and your dad will be searching the preserve. I’m in charge of making sure you don’t leave, or do something that’ll keep you killed. We have research to do.” “Ok, then. Places, everyone,” Braeden says as she exits the house with Parrish and my dad. Liam and Malia are the next to leave. They wait outside for Derek and Scott. I walk Derek to the Foyer. “Hey, uh, be careful and stuff,” I say. “And stuff,” Derek asks with a smirk. “What I meant to say was don’t die one me.” He looks sad for a moment. “I won’t die. I promise.” Derek kisses me, and exits through the front door. Malia catches up with him, and they’re off. I turn around to see Scott glaring at me.

“I think we need to talk,” He starts, “When were you going to tell me you had a thing for Derek?” Wasn’t it obvious? Shouldn’t he have been able to smell my arousal every time Derek knelt down or bent over in tight jeans? Oh my god, those jeans! Scott’s making a disgusted face. He must be able to smell it now. “Uh, I’ve liked him since the whole pool incident. I’ve just never told anyone. The only reason he found out, which was only a couple minutes ago by the way, is because I accidentally blurted it out. He then told me that he felt the same way, for god knows what reason. He also asked if I’d be his boyfriend. I said yes. Here we are.” Scott looks confused and tired at the same time, which of course only Scott McCall could pull off. “Just be careful, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Says the one going to search for a human that turns into a Sea Serpent. Right,” I say with sarcasm. “You know what I mean,” he replied. I nod, and he walks past me and out to the yard to meet with Liam. Lydia walks out of the living room, and into the hall. “Show me everything you have on Cetea,” she commands.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not worry! I haven't forgotten about Shaun! He'll be in the next chapter. John Stilinski will also be confronting Stiles and Derek. There will also be a HUGE plot twist next chapter. Ooooh. Thanks for reading!


End file.
